I Meet The Fellowship!
by gisella89
Summary: DISCONTINUED- DID NOT DO WELL ENOUGH (If you want more tell me) It was a regular day at home for me, Gissy, until I turned around and found the whole fellowship of the ring standing in my kitchen looking confused. When my fangirling sister and I are sharing a house with the fellowship, what will happen? Please review! I (sadly) don't own LotR! Not supposed to be the best.
1. Fellowships, IKEA bowls and macaroni

**1. it's pronouced Jiss-E...**

**Ok, this was just for fun, so yahhhhh... I may make another 1 or two chapters, depending on my mood...MOOOOO-dd... Hehhe imma cow... Please review, and hopefully like! This is based more on the movies then the book, because of descriptions and such, anywho.. ****HUZZAH!**

**CHAP 1**

It was a sunny day, and I plopped some ice in my water. I was home alone, and bored out of my mind. I reached into the cupboard to get a snack and when I looked back, I dropped the box in astonishment.

The fellowship was standing in my kitchen, all wearing similar expressions of confusion. I screamed a little.

"Where are we?" Boromir asked, looking quite solemn. "I-i-i-i- b-b-b-b-, I, Uhh" I stuttered, my eyes wide. "Do you speak our language?" Boromir asked again, and Aragorn tried speaking a little elvish. I did happen to know a little bit of elvish, and I caught the words "Hello" "Badger" and "Purple"

"I speak english" I said, still a little starstruck. "I'm Gissy, nice to meet you all" I shook hands with them, but then Sam looked up at me, seeming kinda tiered out. "Do you have anything to eat?" I nodded hastily (pip and merry looked at each other with happy expressions) then asked "Does anyone have any allergies?" "Allergies?" Gimli repeated, bewildered "What are allergies?"

I assumed the answer was no, and I opened my cupboard. I pulled out some whole grain macaroni and cheese and set the stovetop to medium-high with a bubbling pot full of water on it. "What is it you're making?" Frodo asked curiously "It's called Mac and Cheese. You like it" I replied to him, putting the Macaroni in the pot. "Mmm smells good" Gimli said loudly "Thank you for providing us with, 'mac and cheese' lady Gissy" Legolas said bowing. I was beginning to enjoy this. I bowed back to him, cheesy spatula in hand and I said "No need, it's my pleasure" with a grin. I went back to cooking, and I hummed the lord of the rings theme song. "What're you humming?" Pip asked. I knew pip was interested in music, so I decided to answer him. "It's called the Lord of the rings." I replied, and the Fellowship became uneasy. "Yes, I know about your quest but- oh, Mac and Cheese is ready!"

I took the pot off the stove and got out our plastic IKEA bowls. I spooned the mac and cheese into the bowls and sprinkled them with even more cheese. "Dig in, Bon appitit!" I said handing them each a bowl and a fork."Sit down wherever" I said, gesturing to our kitchen/living room. The hobbits and Gandalf sat down on the couch, Aragorn, Gimli, legolas and Boromir sat at the kitchen table. Everyone seemed to love it, and Pippin told us a story. "Would you happen to have any pipe-weed, if i'm not to rude to ask" Gandalf asked "Sorry, pipe-weed is banned here" I said, not feeling sorry at all. They should learn to not smoke."Hey- hey! I found a elven sw-" My sister said running in the front door. She saw the fellowship sitting down on cheap furniture, eating mac and cheese out of colourful plastic IKEA bowls (Gimli had a pink one) and she fainted.

"I'm afraid she's a little starstruck" I apologized, and I ran over to her. I tried to pick her up, but then Boromir

walked over and hoisted her up easily. "Let me do it" He said "Wow, you're strong" I said, impressed. He carried her up the stairs, and I guided him to her bedroom. He dropped her on her bed and I smiled back at him.


	2. BoromirLegolas fangirl, onions and ideas

**This one is a little longer then the last, and it was soooo fun to write so I hope you enjoy! yayayayayazzz.. Should this be an OCxCHARACTER- and if you think it should, could you review and tell me with whom? (i am so fancy YAWH.. I used the word whom like a boss)**

**Review, follow or do something or i will set the fellowship on you at night. O_O It will be painful.**

**Unless you don't have an account :D *SMILES AND SPARKLES HEHEHEEH***

**CHAP 2**

"Thanks, now help me revive her" I said looking down at my sister, her blonde bun unravelled. "I'll get the bucket!" Boromir looked at me curiously and I bounded down the steps into the kitchen. Everyone looked at me, and I drew back embarrassed. I got a bucket out of one of the shelves and bounced back upstairs. I filled it with freezing water and went back into the bedroom where Boromir was waiting. "Yo!" I said to him

"Yo?" He repeated quizzically, and I face-palmed. "Never mind, just pour this on her face" I ordered. He took the bucket from me and sloshed it onto her face, making the bed around her get drenched.

"Aplppphht" She spluttered, sitting up. She saw Boromir, and I could almost see the hearts pop into her eyes anime style. "Hi! Hello! It's crazy awesome to meet you Boromir!" She said shaking his hand enthusiastically, not even caring that she was soaked waist up. "Wow! This is really great! OM-" "Whats going on up there?" Came a voice from downstairs. It was Aragorn's. "My sister Isabelle is going crazy over Boromir!" I called back. Boromir raised his eyebrows at her and she nearly passed out... _again_. Boromir flipped his hair casually, quite enjoying the attention. I burst our laughing at my staring sister. She sent a glare at me, and I took her hand. "Come on guys!" I said, pulling her downstairs. Boromir followed.

When Isabelle got to the kitchen, her eyes almost bulged out of her head. "ARA- GIMLI- HOBBI- GAN FREAKING DALF- LE-LE-LEGOLAS!" She burst out and she hugged Legolas tightly.

She was a hardcore fangirl.

Legolas didn't seem to know what to do. He awkwardly let her hug him while Gimli and I pointed and laughed at them. Boromir looked slightly disappointed at her sudden favouring at the elf prince. I was feeling actually really comfortable around the fellowship, even though I had just met them. Gandalf laughed and the hobbits chuckled. "Leggy! Legolas! Leggy!" She squealed. He stood there, but then hugged her back. I was literally screaming with laughter. Gimli clutched onto me for dear life, also laughing crazily. We fell over laughing, and Aragorn stared at us, amused.

I was instantly friends with Gimli. No doubt about it. We laughed at our friends, but finally stopped, gasping for breath. I had tears (of laughter) in my eyes. I stood up shakily and saw that my sister had stopping hugging the confouzled elf prince. "Why doesn't she hug me? Why the pointy eared elvish princeling?" He whispered to me humorously "I suspect she fancies him" I whispered back, couching down to his ear. "Yup, I figured" He replied. "Even strider would have been better" I said quietly "Well..." Gimli replied "True. Maybe not, Aragorn has a girl for one, and he's all smelly."

Gimli chuckled.

"He_ is _foul smelling" Gimli nodded at me. We laughed again. "What are you talking about?" Pip asked merrily (lol... merely), seeming to pop out of nowhere. "Were talking about how pungent master strider can be" Gimli said. Pip automatically joined in. "He smells like onions!" He chirped.

I choked on my water.

Aragorn looked over at us, Pip was a little too loud. I shifted around nervously as he stared at Pip, who blushed. "Who were you talking about?" He asked dangerously "Errrr...ummm... Boromir?" He said. Boromir flipped around at looked at Pippin suspiciously. "What were you saying?"

The two men peered at him queerly, and he backed away under there hawk-like gaze. I stepped in front of the petite hobbit. "_SHEESH. _You've all been through a lot today and now you're being jerks and-" "Jerks?" Boromir asked "Ugh- and interrogating poor Pip! _Leave him alone_!"

Boromir looked throughly offended at first, but he eventually shrugged proudly and started muttering things such as: "Young huntress..." and "I merely wanted to know what the short master was saying.." under his breath.

Aragorn still looked wary, but he ended up forgetting all about it. Strider could keep one heck of a grudge, or he could be quite forgiving. I has read the books and watched the movies enough to know all of the fellowships strengths and weaknesses...

That gave me an idea...


	3. Makeover pt 1, buckets and measurements

**Yesh! Third chapter yo! Check out 'The top ten things you may not know about Legolas the elf' On huffington post. It's funny. Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAP 3**

I giggled and grinned evilly. Sam and Merry looked at me in alarm. "Are you ok?" Merry asked. Isabelle (my sis) looked at the Hobbit with a sigh. "She just either had an evil idea, or a fangirl idea... or both..." My two year younger sister said, grinning herself. She knew me too well. "A... fan-girl?" Boromir asked slowly. "Oh never-mind." I said. Boromir was getting tired of getting never-minded all the time.

I got a list in my head:

Aragorn:

Boromir:

Legolas:

Gimli:

Frodo:

Sam:

Merry:

Pip:

Gandalf:

None of it was filled in, and I intended to change that. I looked around at them. Gandalf in his wizard robes and hat, the hobbits in their colourful little waistcoat thingies, Gimli was in his armour with his axe in hand, legolas was in his awesome elf threads with a short green elven robe overtop, Strider, looking all scruffy with his big old leather coat and belt, and Boromir in his clean Gondorian armour and such. I looked then at Isabelle and myself and the normal things we we wearing.

THEY NEEDED A MAKEOVER.

(I was sure my sister wouldn't mind)

If I was to carry out my plan, I would need her help. "Everyone, were going on a walk, but first you need a makeover" I said suddenly. Sissy looked surprised, but I quickly tried to make her less surprised. "You get to measure them, oh, and braid Legolas's hair." I whispered to her. She fangirled such as I was doing on the inside. "A makeover?"Boromir asked "Never-mi-" My sister began, (Boromir looked very mad) but I cut in first before Boromir could draw his sword. "Actually, no. Not never-mind. We have to explain this to them," I said. "A makeover is... think of it as a... well..." I was at a loss for words, so my sister contributed. "This is a _very very _long way away from Gondor and Imaldris- In fact it's not even in the same realm," *LE GASP* "There are different fashions these days, and so we'll dress you up in them!" She said with a little too much enthusiasm. I could almost see the tall elf wearing a princess dress and a pink bow.

...**_Almost_**

But in my minds eye he actually looked pretty good in it. Somehow. "UP EVERYONEEEE!" Sissy said happily, and she herded all the confused men (and Pippin) upstairs. I gave Isabelle a notepad and pen, along with a tape measurer. "Bring me their measurements" I said. "In the mean time, if you need me, I'll probably be outside."

Isabelle gave me a confused look, but I gave her a reassuring nod. She nodded back. She smiled back and bounced up the stairs like a kangaroo and bunny mixed together. "I'll be right back!" I called up to the men. They all sighed happily. I got a bucket out of the cupboard, and wrote the list on paper. I went out into our suburban yard, and spotted a squishy slug. I picked up the slug without hesitation and I plopped it in the bucket. I giggled, then spotted a spider. I slightly more hesitantly plopped him in too. This went on, with more items that might scare them. When I looked down into the grey bucket, I saw the most random items, such as a small timid snake and a piece of paper with 'turn out the lights' on it. I grinned and put a lid with holes on it. I bounded up the stairs, and opened the door to our large bedroom.

I dissolved in laughter. There was a sheet by the door that had all their measurements, and Sissy was braiding legolas's hair with considerable eagerness. "Hey!" Isabelle waved. I picked up the sheet and looked it over. Time to shop!


End file.
